E (to the) X (to the) O
by Blanket77
Summary: All about Oh Sehun. EXO fiction menyambut comeback-nya Blanket.


Sehun.

Apa kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan seorang Oh Sehun?

Jahil? Rese? Kurang ajar? Mesum?

Tapi satu yang pasti.

Sehun itu _maknae_.

* * *

.

**E (to the) X (to the) O**

_**Genre: **__Humor, Friendship._

_**Length: **__One Shot - Kumpulan Drabble_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Cast: **__Sehun and EXO member._

_**Warning: **__OOC, typos, kata tidak baku, dapat menyebabkan pusing, mual, muntah dan kejang-kejang!, Sho-Ai nyerempet dikit-dikit._

.

* * *

**[1]**

Pagi hari di dorm EXO tidak selalu berjalan lancar. Tidak jarang anggota kebun binatang terdengar dengan lancarnya, disertai lemparan beberapa barang. Oh jangan kalian tanya siapa pelakunya, yang seharusnya kalian tanya adalah siapa korbannya. Sebenarnya tidak jelas juga apakah 'dia' ini pantas dianggap korban, karena dari semua lemparan bantal hingga ponsel, hampir semua penyebabnya adalah 'dia'.

Dia siapa?

Siapa lagi jika bukan si _maknae_ muka datar albino Sehun.

Lihat saja apa yang dilakukannya kali ini. Kalian tahu bukan jika _eomma _EXO, Kim Kyungsoo, paling tidak suka jika dapur miliknya disentuh, bahkan oleh Kai_—saeng _kesayangannya_– _sekalipun. Dan mari kita lihat apa yang diperbuat _maknae _abnormal satu itu.

Hmm.. plastik ramen instan bertebaran di mana-mana, cangkang telur yang memenuhi tempat cuci piring, dan panci-panci yang menumpuk di atas kompor.

Aura hitam sudah menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Semua member kini sudah berkumpul di dapur untuk melihat pertarungan ynag sebentar lagi mungkin saja terjadi. _Mati kau Oh Sehun._

"Oh Sehun."

"Ehehehe..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapur tercintaku?"

"Aku yang tampan ini hanya mau membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk _hyungdeul _ku tercinta."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo datar.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu Sehun," ucap Kyungsoo melunak.

"Bagian mana dari ucapanku yang kau ragukan Kyungsoo _hyung_?"

.

"Bukan ucapanmu, tapi wajahmu."

.

_What the__–_

Dan jangan salahkan Suho yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya ataupun Kai yang langsung menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya. Karena pada detik itu juga Sehun berharap ada sebuah lubang hitam di dekatnya.

.

**Oh Sehun vs Kim Kyungsoo, 0-1.**

.

* * *

**[2]**

Suho selalu berharap mempunyai _maknae _manis dan penurut seperti Taemin SHINee atau Gongchan B1A4. Namun sepertinya hal itu hanya dapat menjadi sebuah harapan. Karena dilihat dari segi manapun, Oh Sehun sangat jauh dari kata manis dan penurut.

.

"Sehun, tolong pelankan volume musikmu, aku sedang menelepon manajer _hyung_."

"Memangnya kau siapa dapat menyuruhku? Ibuku saja bukan."

.

Beruntung Suho mempunyai julukan _guardian angel, _jika tidak mungkin Sehun akan berubah bentuk mejadi perkedel.

.

* * *

**[3]**

_Talk less do more._

Mungkin itu kalimat yang dapat menggambarkan sosok seorang Oh Sehun.

.

"Jongdae! Hentikan teriakan pembuat telinga tuli itu sekarang juga!" Teriak Baekhyun tidak kalah memekakan. Namun Jongdae tetap bersikukuh untuk melanjutkan teriakan _hampir-5-oktaf_ nya tersebut.

"Yah! Kim Jongdae!" Teriakan Kai langsung teredam oleh teriakan melengking Jongdae.

"Aku mengalah Jongdae, aku mengalah. Suaramu adalah suara yang paling tinggi di EXO," ucap Minseok setengah berteriak, menutup kedua telinganya.

Jongdae menatap Minseok sesaat sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat seraya berucap, "di EXO mungkin iya, tapi Jonghyun _sunbaenim_ masih mengalahkan suaraku."

Dan detik berikutnya, Kim Jongdae atau Chen, kembali melanjutkan teriakan mautnya tersebut. Semua member EXO yang berada di ruangan itu seketika juga berhamburan masuk ke dalam ruang tidur masing-masing. Kecuali_—_

_Satu orang._

Sosok albino tinggi tersebut berjalan mendekati Jongdae dengan wajah datar yang menjadi _trademark_-nya.

_**Breeet!**_

"Hmmmpphh!"

Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dengan cepat sang albino melakban mukut Jongdae_—_sang_ hyung. _Membuat yang bersangkutan hanya dapat menggumamkan kalimat protes tidak jelas.

.

**Talk less do more.**

.

* * *

**[4]**

Bagi seorang Oh Sehun, _Bubble tea _bukan hanya sekedar sebuah minuman penghilang dahaga. Bagi pemuda tanggung tersebut, _Bubble tea _dapat diibaratkan seperti seorang teman di kala suka dan duka. Tidak ada yang dapat menyaingi pesona sang _Bubble tea._

Itu dulu.

Sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan mahluk manis ber-_gender_ sama dengannya yang bernama Xi Luhan. Bahkan dia rela tidak membeli sang pujaan hati '_Bubble tea' _selama satu bulan hanya untuk membeli kado ulang tahun Luhan.

_Cinta itu buta bung__—_

Ups salah. _**Cinta itu tidak mengenal gender maupun spesies.**_

.

* * *

**[5]**

Baru-baru ini sang _maknae_ EXO mempunyai hobi baru_—_

"Tao!"

—yaitu mengerjai bocah Panda yang takut hantu.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Tao memalingkan pandangannya sejenak dari katalog terbaru brand kesayangannya, _Gucci_.

Sehun tersenyum jahil_—_walau dalam pandangan Tao itu hanyalah senyum simpul biasa, tolong jangan salahkan Tao dan kepolosannya. Dia duduk di samping Tao dan mulai berbasa-basi.

"Kau sedang lihat apa Tao?" tanya Sehun tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ ataupun _gege_. Dasar _maknae_ kurang ajar.

"Gucci. Aku sedang memilih barang apa saja yang akan aku minta pada Kris-_ge_," jawab Tao dengan nada riang.

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk datar.

"Ku dengar kemarin kau dapat boneka Panda dari Kris lagi ya?" Tanya Sehun memulai aksinya.

Tao mengangguk antusias dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Bonekanya sebesar ini loh," ujar Tao sembari merentangkan tangannya untuk memberi gambaran pada Sehun sebesar apa boneka Panda itu.

"Woah, besar sekali," ucap Sehun mulai senyum-senyum _gaje_.

.

"Berarti Kris itu benar-benar membencimu ya?"

.

Tao menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Benci? Tentu saja tidak, buktinya Kris tahu jika Tao suka pada Panda dan membelikannya boneka Panda yang sangat besar padanya.

Ya ampun Tao, kau benar-benar masuk perangkap tikus Oh Sehun.

"Bukan, Kris-_ge _tidak benci Tao, Kris-_ge _suka Tao. Buktinya dia membelikan Tao boneka Panda yang besar," bantah Tao cepat.

_Gotcha!_

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Nah, karena Kris memberikanmu boneka artinya dia membencimu," ucap Sehun seraya memasang wajah serius.

Tao yang mendengarnya mencoba menemukan keterkaitan 'boneka' dan 'benci'.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu Tao?"

Tao dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Kudengar, hantu itu banyak terdapat dalam benda mati yang menyerupai manusia atau hewan, terutama boneka," ucap Sehun dengan tawa yang ditahannya.

"Eh? Benarkah?!" Pemuda Panda di sampingnnya berseru tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Makanya itu, semakin besar boneka pasti semakin banyak hantunya. Jadi untuk apa Kris memberikan boneka sebesar itu jika tidak membencimu."

Oh Sehun tersenyum licik.

Huang Zitao mulai menangis.

"Huaaa...! Kris_-ge _jahat! Tao benci Kris-_ge_!" Tao berlari menuju kamar sang _duizhang_ cepat. Meninggalkan katalog Gucci kesayangannya dan_—_

_._

Oh Sehun yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

**Oh Sehun vs Huang Zitao, 1-0.**

.

* * *

**[6]**

"Wah panjang ya."

_Deg!_

Tolong ampuni Oh Sehun dan segala kekotoran pikirannya. Karena demi _bubble tea_ dan koleksi _video blue_-nya, kata-kata tadi benar-benar ambigu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, Sehun segera mendekati pintu kamar ChanBaek_—_tempat asal kalimat ambigu itu.

"Iya panjang. Hmm.. keras ya," ucap suara yang terdeteksi milik Park Chanyeol.

"Ayo cepat buka," ucap suara lainnya yang Sehun yakini milik Byun Baekhyun.

"Iya iya, sabar sebentar Baekki."

"Wah, sudah merah!" Pekik Baekhyun senang.

Sehun semakin merapatkan telinganya pada daun pintu.

"Iya, tapi cuma di ujungnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting manis. Ayo cepat berikan padaku." Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat riang.

"Iya sebentar di buka sampai selesai dulu."

"Aish, kau lama aekali Park. Sini biar aku yang buka."

"Pelan-pelan."

"Iya, iya, ini juga sudah pelan-pelan."

Sehun semakin merapatkan telinganya. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh pikiran yang 'iya-iya'.

"Langsung ku gigit ya?" tanya Baekhyun terdengar tidak sabar.

"Ya sesukamu sajalah Baekki."

"Hmmph.."

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Manis dan.. keras."

"Ya sudah, makan yang banyak ya."

"Tapi ini masih hidangan pembukakan?"

"Tentu saja, selesaikan dulu yang ini, setelah itu kita ke hidangan utama."

Oh Tuhan, tolong ampuni kedua orang di dalam yang sudah membuatnya panas dingin. Ini masih siang, masa mereka sudah mau 'bermain' sih? Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dan dengan kekuatan penuh, Sehun mendobrak pintu kamar ChanBaek yang tidak terkunci.

"Sehun?"

"Albino?"

"Eeeeeehhhh?!"

Kedua anak manusia di dalam kamar itu memandang Sehun heran. Sementara sang pemuda albino hanya bisa berteriak kecewa.

"Apa-apaan ini? Jadi kalian hanya makan buah Pepaya?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk kompak. Dan detik itu juga Oh Sehun keluar dan membanting pintu dengan perasaan malu, kecewa dan kesal (?). Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat perilaku aneh _maknae_ mereka.

.

Setelah ini Sehun berjanji untuk menyapu bersih isi kepalanya.

.

* * *

**[7]**

Hampir semua member EXO sudah menjadi korban kejahilan seorang Oh Sehun, bahkan hyung tercintanya _—_Xi Luhan_– _sekalipun. Kecuali satu orang.

Siapa?

Orang itu adalah si dancer sexy berkulit tan yang cetar membahana Kim Jongin.

Kenapa?

Bukannya Oh Sehun takut atau apa, namun Kai punya satu jurus yang akan membuat si albino diam tak berkutik dan menuruti perintahnya. Satu kalimat yang sampai sekarang menggema berulang-ulang di otak pecinta _bubble tea_ tersebut.

.

"Menipuku dan dapat ku pastikan koleksi _video victoria's secret _mu hilang tak membekas."

.

* * *

**[8]**

_Tao dan Yixing itu 11-12. Tidak jauh berbeda. Sama-sama polos dan punya couple seorang leader, serta selalu menjadi objek favorit kejahilan seorang Oh Sehun._

_._

Yixing tampak serius dengan acara yang sedang ditontonnya saat Sehun datang menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Yixing _hyung,_" panggil Sehun.

"Ya Sehun?"

"Kau tahu tidak jika sebenarnya Unicorn itu tidak ada?" Pancing Sehun.

Yixing menoleh kearah Sehun dan memandangnya tidak percaya. Sama seperti pandangan Tao saat Sehun bilang jika boneka itu berhantu.

"Siapa yang bilang? Sudah jelas aku melihat di internet jika Unicorn itu ada, dan sudah pernah ada yang melihatnya. Bahkan di situ juga tertera fotonya," bantah Yixing.

"Bisa saja mereka berbohong dan itu hanya foto editan?" Pancing Sehun lagi.

"Tidak mungkin. Unicorn itu nyata!"

"Tidak ada _hyung!_"

"Ada!"

"Tidak!"

"Ada!"

'Tidak!"

"Ada!"

"Tid_—"_

"Bilang sekali lagi jika Unicorn tidak ada, maka aku akan bilang ke Suho _hyung_ untuk tidak lagi mentraktir mu _bubble tea_."

_Gotcha!_

Ancaman Zhang Yixing berhasil membungkam mulut Oh Sehun.

"Sejujurnya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam aku juga menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Unicorn itu nyata dan ada, bukan hanya fiktif belaka," ucap Sehun cepat.

"Bagus." Yixing mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada acara di televisi.

Dan si pembuat onar kini terkena batunya.

.

_Tao dan Yixing itu 11-12. Tidak jauh berbeda. Sama-sama polos dan punya couple seorang leader, serta selalu menjadi objek favorit kejahilan seorang Oh Sehun._

_Hanya saja Zhang Yixing lebih pandai memakai kelebihan sang couple untuk menghantam titik kelemahan Oh Sehun setiap kali setan kecil itu mulai berulah._

.

**Oh Sehun vs Zhang Yixing, 0-1.**

.

* * *

.

Yah, mau bagaimanapun kelakuan aneh bin ajaib sang _maknae_, namun tetap saja, tanpa seorang Oh Sehun, EXO bukanlah EXO. Karena EXO adalah 12. Jika satu diantaranya hilang, maka EXO bukanlah EXO.

Dan tampaknya hari-hari gaje member EXO masih akan terus berlanjut.

.

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

**A/N: **

Apa ini? Apa ini? Maafkan Blanket kalo ini garing, maklum, jiwa gaje Bkanket tiba-tiba muncul di tengah kehausan dan kelaparan di tengah cuaca panas di bulan Ramadhan #guling-guling.

Dan tara! Blanket balik dari hibernasi panjang~ ada yang kangen? #dibantai. Buat ff multi chap lainnya sabar ya, Blanket lagi galau mendadak gara-gara r to the p to the w, roleplayer world (?)

Nggak ada yang mau jadi couple Blanket huaaaaaa...! #nangis guling-guling. Siapa yang mau jadi couple rp Blanket? Tapi rp internasional ya~ #modusgagal.

Dan Blanket mencoba membangkitkan kembali mood official couple Blanket di tengah crack pair yang melanda rpw.

Oke, sepertinya kalo dilanjutin bakal bikin drabbel ini hehe..

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa~ #tebarreceh.


End file.
